Failure to Communicate
by Tori101
Summary: Sasuke overhears an interesting conversation between his sensei and a certain pink haired student…a conversation your mother would definitely not want you to read…


**Failure to Communicate**

Sasuke overhears an interesting conversation between his sensei and a certain pink haired student…a conversation your mother would definitely not want you to read…

This just came to me a little while ago while I was doing my language arts project. I have no idea what brought this on, but it may be safer to just not ask…

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto.

Holding the bouquet in his hands tightly, Sasuke sighed in uncertainty. Team 7 had finally returned from their latest mission, only to be ambushed and for Sakura to accidentally break her leg. Sasuke felt a little guilty since she'd broken her leg to shield him from an enemy attack that he could have evaded easily.

"Oh well, it's the thought that counts…" he mumbled to himself.

Walking down the quiet hallway of the hospital, the raven haired ninja glanced at one of the doors to see what number was on it. "Hmm, Sakura's room should be close by…" he mumbled to himself, turning down a hallway.

The bouquet of white lilies and pale pink cosmos felt strange in his hands. It was one thing to have had to go to the Yamanaka Flower Shop to get the stupid flowers, not to mention the annoyance Ino created by interrogating him about who they were for, and why he would even bother with flowers. Then he had to ask the nurse at the front desk where Sakura's room was while trying to keep the bouquet out of sight, only for the nurse to notice and giggle.

The Uchiha sighed again, and stopped in front of a door. Looking at the room number, he felt a small sensation of nervousness run over him. He wasn't sure how to really pass over the flowers without destroying his dignity and bad-boy reputation he had going. Coughing into his hand, he ran his mind over what he'd planned to say to his pink haired, emerald eyed angel—err—teammate! Maybe his luck would turn around and she'd be sleeping, then he could just drop the flowers off on the nightstand or something and remain anonymous.

But just as he was about to reach out and turn the door knob, he heard a small squeal of surprise from behind the door. Freezing, he listened hard to try and determine what had caused the squeal.

A voice he recognized as his sensei's spoke up with a cheerful tone to it.

"See, I told you it'd be a nice surprise!"

"Oh Kakashi-sensei, it's…it's…" an angelic voice—err—girlish—voice spoke up that Sasuke recognized as Sakura's.

"Amazing?" the man asked. Sasuke could almost picture the man smirking underneath his mask.

"It's so…_big_," she stated a bit uncertainly.

Sasuke's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. What was so big!?

Kakashi chuckled, and then replied, "But you'll like it, I promise."

"But sensei, I'm not sure. I mean, it's _huge_! I am after all," before Sakura could finish, Kakashi had interrupted.

"Trust me, you'll definitely like it. The doctors said it was all right, it is only your leg that's keeping you here, otherwise you're healthy enough to do as you please." he said.

Sasuke was bewildered, and felt frozen in place, awaiting Sakura's answer.

"…All right. One taste should be okay…" she stated a bit hesitantly.

Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat once silence took over.

After a few moments, he heard Sakura moan softly.

What was she moaning about!?

"Just what is going on in there!?" the boy asked himself incredulously as he pressed his ear against the door.

"So, what did you think?" Kakashi asked.

"I think…" Sakura said slowly. "I think it was great! It tasted so good too! I can't believe you made all that!" she exclaimed with delight.

Sasuke felt his jaw drop as Kakashi chuckled.

"Well then, open your mouth and have another taste!"

The ninja stood there, with his ear pressed against the door, the bouquet caught in a tight grip in his hands.

'_Sakura…is in there…Kakashi is…they're…they're…'_ the boy repeated over and over in his mind. He was about to turn away from the door and walk away—far away—and try to forget everything he'd heard from behind that door, until he heard his teacher speak up again.

"Sensei, I think I've had enough…" Sakura stated in a happy yet reluctant voice.

"Are you sure? There's still plenty more where that all came from!" he replied.

"I don't think I can," she began.

Sasuke was sipping from the last straw. Quickly throwing his thoughts out the door, he prepared himself for whatever he was going to see in that room and he kicked the door open. "Kakashi you sick bastard!" he shouted angrily, his eyes a glaring onyx. "You better…better…" the young ninja's voice drifted off as he took in the image before him.

Sakura sat up in the hospital bed, her green eyes full of surprise and curiosity.

"Sasuke?" she asked aloud, wondering why the object of her affection who usually didn't give her the time of day was standing in the doorway of her hospital room with a bouquet clutched in his hands.

Kakashi turned in his chair to look at his black haired student. His visible eye was filled with curiosity.

"Sasuke? Is there something you need to tell me?" he asked, referring to his student's colorful language from before.

Sasuke was feeling pretty stupid at that moment.

"Why?" You ask?

Because the situation he'd thought that was going on in the hospital room was one of misinterpreted, perverted, teenage adolescent thoughts. Well, that, or some crazy Naruto fan just decided to screw around with the Naruto universe for a little while…Anyway-

The proof of this was in the pudding—or cake, in this situation. A strawberry cheesecake in fact. For sitting on Kakashi's lap, was a large silver plate with a large, well rounded, delicious looking cheesecake. Bright pink frosting covered the top and dripped down the fluffy looking sides. White sprinkles graced the frosting, and small, plump strawberries circled the cake's top. To top it all off, dark pink syrup was drizzled over the cake. And evidently, a quarter of it was missing, and there was pink frosting and syrup smudged on Sakura's cheek and lips. A large fork with a considerably large piece of cake sitting on it was held in Kakashi's hand.

Yep…Sasuke was feeling pretty stupid right about then.

Feeling the heat rising to his cheeks, the Uchiha heir quickly mumbled something that sounded like an apology, and he spun on his heel and walked out the door. He returned moments later and walked towards the nightstand by the hospital bed to place the bouquet on it, before awkwardly walking out of the room, remembering to close the door on his way out. His sensei and teammate thought they heard the Uchiha prodigy mumbling something about crazy fans perverting the Naruto universe and how he planned to get rid of them, but it could have just been the squeak of his sandals on the hospital floor.

Sakura and Kakashi held confused looks on their faces from the bizarre meeting of Sasuke. Kakashi shrugged and turned back to Sakura.

"All right, now open wide and swallow the cake. I don't care if you're on a diet, I made this especially for you." the man stated with most likely a smile beneath his mask.

Naruto slowly walked towards the Hospital, in his arms were a box of low calorie chocolates and a huge get well bouquet filled with a bunch of pink flowers. All for his pink haired teammate. As he was making his merry way towards the front desk, he noticed his solemn teammate walking towards him, well, the exit of the Hospital really but the Uchiha would have to walk past the blonde to get out of the building, so Sasuke pretty much was walking towards him. So there, deal with it.

"Hey! Sasuke!" Naruto greeted in a friendly tone.

The black haired youth walked quickly past him, mumbling something that sounded a lot like "Damn cheesecake,"

Naruto blinked his big blue eyes before shrugging it off and turned to ask the nurse at the front desk where Sakura Haruno's room was. The nurse giggled before telling him where to go.

**Yeah…don't ask, just review…please…**


End file.
